Found
by Dragonrider42
Summary: She thought she would be lost forever. Until she was found. Sam and Logan are finally together, but trouble lies ahead. Not only for the couple, but for all of mutant kind... Wolverine/OC *Sequel to Lost* ON HOLD INCOMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**Welcome back to the world of Sam and Wolverine! If you haven't read my first story, Lost, go read that now, because this is the sequel and won't make any sense otherwise.**

**If you have read Lost, I'm sure you've been waiting eagerly for Found to get posted. The waiting is over, friends! Here's the story that you've been waiting for. With much more plot than the previous story.**

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

Two days after my boyfriend was almost murdered, he got into a fight again.

We were at a restaurant, on a date. After all we'd been through together, it seemed a little unnecessary, but it was fun anyway. We had a romantic candlelight dinner, until the guy at the table opposite us began to talk to me.

And he didn't just talk, he flirted. A lot. Until Logan got into his face about it.

"Hey, bub." He snarled, standing and facing the other man, "Get away from my girlfriend."

Hearing him call me his girlfriend always made me smile. Even then, with Logan threatening the poor guy, I felt my lips turning up.

The guy smirked at Logan. "What makes you think you can stop me?"

Standing, I put my hand on Logan's shoulder, and sent a telepathic message to him. _Logan, stop. He's a human! Just ignore him._

Logan frowned, but sat back down. _I don't like anyone talking to you like that._

_ Except you. _I teased.

_Except me. _Logan amended.

But the guy didn't take the hint. He just kept on chatting with me. I could tell that Logan was about to punch the man into next week, so I said, "Come on, Logan, let's go."

"Logan?" The man asked in surprise, "You're Logan?"

"It's a common name." I said quickly, not knowing what this was about, and not wanting to get involved in anything.

Logan grabbed my hand, shot an angry glance at the flirt, and led me out the door.

We walked outside in the cold, autumn air. But when we were a little ways away from the restaurant, the man came running up to us.

"Logan!" He called.

Logan spun around, his claws out before I could stop him. He growled at the man, and said, "Go. Away."

"No, Logan, you don't understand. You don't remember me, but I remember you. Wolverine. I flew you to Three Mile Island, to battle Striker."

I gaped at him. "What on _Earth _are you talking about?"

I was terrified that he knew that Logan was Wolverine, and even more worried about the remembering part. Logan had lost his memory, and although he remembered bits and pieces, it still hadn't fully returned.

Suddenly Logan said, "Three Mile Island. Striker. You."

"Me." The man said, grinning, "Remy Le Beau, at your service."

* * *

**AN:**

**How's that for a first chapter? If you've seen X-men Origins: Wolverine, then you know what Remy was talking about. If you haven't, then you probably have no clue who Remy is. Unless you've read the X-men comics.**

**If you don't know who Remy is, don't worry. He'll be explained in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

**I think all my previous readers are still with us. If you're still reading, give me a review!**

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

I vaguely remembered seeing the man before, in a desolate landscape that looked like it had been bombed. He had called me both Logan and Wolverine, then left after he realized I had lost my memory.

"Listen, bub." I said, "You left me on that godforsaken island, and it took _days _to get away. Now, I don't know who you are, but I don't care. Get away from me and Sam."

"Sam?" the man asked, raising an eyebrow. "From what you told me, you didn't like to get attached. Didn't like to settle down."

"You don't know me. You knew the old Logan. Now scram!" I hissed, jabbing at him with my claws. I sliced his arm.

"Wolverine, you don't want to do that." The man smiled a sly, knowing smile. "Obviously you don't remember me." He held up his hands, and I realized he was holding a red swirling orb of light.

"Energy. Pure energy." He said, in answer to my unspoken question. "Hurts quite a bit when it hits you." And with that, he tossed the orb at me.

It hit me in the chest like a sledgehammer. I felt like I was getting electrocuted, and I fell to the ground. I heard Sam cry out my name, but before the man could do anything more, I stood up.

"What did you say your name was?" I asked him.

"Remy. Or Gambit." He answered. "Why?"

"'Cause I want to know what name to put on the tombstone." I snarled, lunging at him.

* * *

**AN:**

**I think we know by now that Wolverine has anger-management problems. He has issues... :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**

**I think all my previous readers are still with us. If you're still reading, give me a review!**

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

I vaguely remembered seeing the man before, in a desolate landscape that looked like it had been bombed. He had called me both Logan and Wolverine, then left after he realized I had lost my memory.

"Listen, bub." I said, "You left me on that godforsaken island, and it took _days _to get away. Now, I don't know who you are, but I don't care. Get away from me and Sam."

"Sam?" the man asked, raising an eyebrow. "From what you told me, you didn't like to get attached. Didn't like to settle down."

"You don't know me. You knew the old Logan. Now scram!" I hissed, jabbing at him with my claws. I sliced his arm.

"Wolverine, you don't want to do that." The man smiled a sly, knowing smile. "Obviously you don't remember me." He held up his hands, and I realized he was holding a red swirling orb of light.

"Energy. Pure energy." He said, in answer to my unspoken question. "Hurts quite a bit when it hits you." And with that, he tossed the orb at me.

It hit me in the chest like a sledgehammer. I felt like I was getting electrocuted, and I fell to the ground. I heard Sam cry out my name, but before the man could do anything more, I stood up.

"What did you say your name was?" I asked him.

"Remy. Or Gambit." He answered. "Why?"

"'Cause I want to know what name to put on the tombstone." I snarled, lunging at him.

* * *

**AN:**

**I think we know by now that Wolverine has anger-management problems. He has issues... :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for the long update wait, and sorry all these chapters are so short. School's been crazy lately, so I won't be updating as regularly. **

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

Gambit- true to his name- had managed to come with us. We had brought him to the school. I pulled out my claws, but Gambit raised his hands in surrender.

"I just need help. I swear I don't want to harm any of you. But I know Xavier has a school, and I want to attend. I've been on the run from humans, and I need a safe place to stay." Gambit sounded sincere, so I retracted my claws.

"Just remember that there are a hundred trained mutants here. Don't do anything stupid." I warned him.

_It's not a trick. _Sam told me privately, _I read his mind, and he just wants to escape from the humans. They've been hunting him._

_ Then he'll fit right in. _I said cynically, and Sam laughed aloud.

Gambit looked at her oddly, but Kurt smiled. He was used to us communicating silently.

"Come on in." Sam said, walking over to the school. "We'll show you to Xavier's office."

I followed Gambit, still not quite trusting him. But he walked into Xavier's office without trying anything.

"You don't have to worry, Logan." Sam said, coming up beside me, and putting her arm around me. "He won't hurt us."

"Can we trust him?" I asked her, leaning my head on her shoulder.

"Maybe." Sam's reply made me look at her in surprise. "Well, his name is _Gambit_."

I laughed. "Well, I'll just keep an eye on him."

Sam nodded.

"We've got a mission." Cyclops announced, walking over to us. "The CIA thinks they found Magneto. We're supposed to take a team over and check it out."

"You told me about that, I think." Sam said to me. "Before the dance, remember?"

I did remember. "I didn't know the specifics, then, though. So what's the deal, One-eye?"

Cyclops shook his head. "All I know is that tomorrow at dawn, five X-men need to take the Blackbird to a location that only Xavier knows. Other than those five, we're not telling anyone about this."

"Who's going?" Sam asked.

"Us three, of course." Cyclops said, "And Warren and Spiro."

"So two couples and the lonely One-eye." I said. "Sounds fun. Maybe you'll find yourself a girl."

* * *

**AN:  
Logan brings up a good point. Cyclops needs a girlfriend! Since Sam has basically replaced Jean, but A) Sam's with Logan, and B) Scott is Sam's brother... Scott needs someone else. So, I have two options. 1- choose some random X-men. Or 2- make up an OC. Tell me which you prefer, and if you have any ideas for an OC, tell me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**

**I am so, so sorry! I can't believe I haven't updated in this long. So I'm going to post four chapters, right now. :)**

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

I grinned at Logan's jab at Scott. I felt sorry for him. He was a good-looking guy, it was just that there weren't really any available girls.

Anyway, after Scott left, I turned to Logan. "A mission for the CIA, and they think they found Magneto. I'm worried."

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Because the last time that happened, Frost tortured me." I said, shivering from the memory.

Logan held me tighter, and said softly, "But that was when I came back to you."

"So it was worth it." I wasn't being sarcastic. All the pain that Frost had given me was worth getting Logan back. I leaned up, and kissed him.

Logan's arms wrapped around me, and soon I was breathless.

"Hey, Lovebirds!" A voice called. It was Warren.

I turned, and saw that he had his arm draped around Spiro. "Who are you calling Lovebirds? You're the one with the wings, here."

Spiro laughed. "She has a point."

Warren grinned. "Did you hear about the mission?"

"Yep." Logan said, his arms still around me, "He told us."

I reluctantly pulled out of Logan's grasp. "Spiro, come here."

Confused, Spiro did as I asked. I placed my hands on his head, and closed my eyes. Within seconds, I had erected a barrier around his mind to protect him from Frost and other evil telepaths.

"Thanks." Spiro said once I was done.

I reached out to Warren's mind, and was relived to notice that I had already set up a barrier around his mind. And Logan, of course, was protected. I had dealt with that long ago.

"See you tomorrow." Warren said, "At dawn." He winked at me. "At dawn, with Dawn."

"Horrible pun." Spiro muttered as the two walked away.

I turned back to Logan, and saw he was grinning. "What?" I asked.

"You're beautiful." He said, and I smiled. "Really." Logan leaned down, and kissed me softly on my forehead. "Now get some sleep. We're up at dawn tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

**Logan's POV:**

The next day, I was barely awake when Sam came pounding on my door. I was up in a flash, and within minutes we were at the Blackbird.

I climbed inside, and took a seat. Sam sat down next to me.

Cyclops was up front, piloting. "Are Warren and Spiro here?" He asked me.

"Not yet." Sam said, closing her eyes. "I called them." She said.

Soon we were all here, and we launched into the air. Cyclops flew us for miles and miles, until I was completely lost.

"Here we are." Cyclops said, stopping at a field in the middle of nowhere. "It's underground." He explained, seeing our confused looks.

I growled. I don't like underground. It's not natural.

"It's okay, Logan." Sam said, placing her hand on my shoulder. "Let's just get this over with."

We exited the Blackbird cautiously. I sniffed the air, but I didn't smell Magneto. But I smelled something very familiar. "Sam…" I started, but Cyclops called us over to him.

"Logan," He ordered, "Push against that rock. There's a ladder underneath it, and we'll go down there."

I did as he instructed, revealing a dark, deep hole. There was a metal ladder on the side, and I grabbed hold of it. I began to climb down.

I must have been mistaken. I couldn't have smelled that here. No way. I climbed down and down and down, until my feet hit the bottom.

"Go right." Warren whispered down to me. I turned, and began to walk down the corridor. But the smell I hoped I had imagined grew stronger as I walked on.

"Sam." I hissed.

_What is it, Logan? _Her worried voice asked.

"He's here, Sam." I said. "Griffin's here."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sam's POV:  
**Douglas. The name made me shiver. My best friend for three years, until he tried to murder Logan. He had left two days ago, and none of us knew where he had gone. If the Professor knew, he wasn't telling.

And now he was here. Where we knew Magneto was. I hated to think that Douglas had betrayed us, but after what he had done, I didn't doubt it.

"Sam?" Logan's voice shook me out of my thoughts.

"It doesn't change anything." I said firmly, "We continue on with the plan."

Logan nodded, but as Warren and Spiro went on down the passage way, he stopped and waited for me. When I reached him, he pulled me close, and kissed me. I kissed him back, but only for a moment. We had to keep going.

Hand in hand, we went on. The passageway ended, and I found myself in a large room. Warren, Spiro, and Cyclops stood to my right. Logan stood on my left, his hand still laced with mine.

Across from us stood five mutants.

Mystique, the shape-shifting sidekick of Magneto.

Sabretooth, the golden-haired lion mutant.

Toad, the green slimy… toad.

Douglas. The sight of him made my stomach churn, and I tightened my grip on Logan's hand.

And there, standing regally like a king, was Magneto himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Logan's POV:**

I glared at Griffin, and when he saw me, he glared right back at me.

"Oh, X-men." Magneto proclaimed with a sigh, "Did you really think we would just let you stroll on into our lair? Fools, all of you."

Sabretooth grinned, his feral teeth glinting in the dim light.

"And you even brought the big bad wolf with you." Magneto said with a smile. "Hello, Wolverine."

I growled at him, and unsheathed my claws.

"Bad dog." Magneto held up a hand, and I was raised into the air. I tried to fight, but there was nothing I could do. Magneto was controlling the metal surrounding my bones. "Play dead." He said with a maniacal smile, and tossed me against the wall.

When I hit the hard concrete, I almost passed out. I let out a sharp hiss of pain, and fell to the ground, my vision foggy.

"Logan!" Sam ran to my side, and I gazed up at her. There was black around the edges of my vision, but it was receding as I healed.

"I'm okay." I said, sitting up. "Don't worry." I stood, swaying. In a few seconds, I was healed. I pulled out my claws again.

"Tut, tut." Magneto frowned, "Do you really want to fight me?"

In response, Magneto and his gang were suddenly shoved backward as the air in the room was blown towards them.

"I think I can take you." Spiro said confidently.

Warren stood beside him, his white wings out and beating the air. "Just try to defeat us. I dare you."

Magneto regained his composure quickly, and he shouted, "Kill them!" To his henchmen. Then he fled the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sam's POV:**

Immediately, Sabretooth lunged at Logan. But I knew that Logan could easily take him, so I let him fight for himself.

Warren and Spiro were fighting Toad and Mystique. Cyclops had raced after Magneto.

So I was left to fight Douglas.

"Sam, I'm sorry." Douglas said, walking towards me, "I didn't mean to hurt him like that. I thought he would heal."

"You almost killed him." I said, in a voice so cold that it made Douglas flinch.

"I-" Douglas stopped. "It's not use arguing with you." He said tiredly. "I just wanted to say that I won't be bothering you anymore."

"Because you've gone and joined Magneto." I said. "Douglas, Magneto is the most evil mutant that ever walked the face of the Earth, apart from Frost."

"I'm not saying he isn't." Douglas said, "But this is my new family, now. And I can't leave."

"Why not?" I asked. "Why would you stay with these mutants?" I glanced over at Warren and Spiro, to see how they were faring. Toad was on the floor unconscious, but Mystique was lashing out at Spiro. She almost kicked him in the head, when Logan jumped out at her, and sank his claws into her arm. We were winning, so I continued to talk to Douglas.

"What makes you think that you should follow Magneto?" I asked him.

"He's actually taking steps towards mutant equality!" Douglas said, "He's not just sitting around running a school for kids, he's out there fighting for our freedom! He's helping all of mutant kind!"

"You don't sound at all like the Douglas I knew." I said sadly.

Douglas flinched, then spat out, "The Douglas you knew died when you tossed him away like a piece of dirt. I don't _ever _want to be treated like that again, I don't want anyone to treat any mutant like a piece of dirt. And Magneto feels the same way." He paused. "And anyone who isn't with us is against us. And anyone against us, well…" He lunged forward, and raked his claws down my arm.

I cried out in pain, and shoved him backwards into the wall telekinetically. He had only scratched me a little, but what frightened me was that he had clawed me in the same spot that Logan had, after Frost turned him to her side.


	10. Chapter 10

**Logan's POV:**

Magneto's mutants were defeated. Douglas was the only one still standing, until Sam tossed him against the wall.

"Sam, let's go." Cyclops said. "Magneto's gone."

Sam nodded, and she turned to me.

As we retraced our path back out from the passageways, Sam bit her lip, and pulled me close to her.

"Sam?" I looked at her, my arm around her waist.

"He's gone to Magneto." She choked out. "He's evil."

I pressed my lips against her head, brushing against her silky hair. "He's not evil. He's doing what he thinks is right. Even though he's wrong."

We went back to the Blackbird, and flew back to the school.

That night, I lay in my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I couldn't fall asleep. _Sam? _I thought quietly.

There was no response.

I sighed. Well, at least one of us could sleep. I got up out of bed, and walked over to the window. Outside, I could see a girl with brown hair sitting on a bench in the courtyard, her head in her hands.

I frowned. Was she hurt? She didn't look injured, and I didn't smell blood. No, she just seemed… sad.

I looked closer, and was shocked to see a streak of blonde hair, almost hidden by her hands. It was Rogue!

But why was she crying?

I stood there for a moment longer before turning away. There was nothing I could do.

I lay back down in bed, and closed my eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sam's POV:**

I couldn't get to sleep. My arm had stopped hurting after Hank bandaged it, but the memory of Douglas was still haunting me. My best friend, first turning against me, then turning against all of mutant kind.

I got up, and walked over to the window.

Outside, in the courtyard, Rogue sat weeping. I was about to call out to her telepathically, when I saw someone walk up to her.

A man in a black coat placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't cry." He said. "It'll be okay." He sat down beside her.

Rogue's tears stopped falling as he held her close. They sat there for a while, Rogue's shoulders still shaking a little.

Then she took a deep breath, a stood up. "Thanks." She said.

The man nodded.

Rogue turned to go back inside the school, and I ducked down so she wouldn't see me. I heard the doors open, then shut. I looked up again, and saw the man wave at me.

I didn't know what to do, so I turned, and went back to bed.

Why would Gambit be comforting Rogue?

* * *

**AN: **

**All will be explained in the next chapter, so don't worry! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:**

**I'm sorry, guys. I haven't updated in so long. But my life is crazy right now, and I really don't have time to write or update or anything, really. So I'm putting this story on hold. Not ending it, or throwing it away. I'm just putting it on hold until I get my life under control. I know some of you will be upset by this, and I'm sorry. The story of Logan and Sam must wait a while.**

**- Dragonrider42**


End file.
